Nuestro tiempo de estar
by carliecullen13
Summary: Edward es el hijo del padrino de Bella, eran buenos amigos. Ella y su familia se mudan a Phoenix y se pierde el contacto. Edward la encuentra en Facebook y vuelven a hablar. ¿Que pasará cuando se vean cara a cara, de nuevo? Mal Summary pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

-Ei, Bells, tienes una nueva solicitud de amistad – Me señaló Alice.

-Oh, no la había visto –le contesté.

Clickee con el mouse donde me aparecia la solicitud y la ventana abrió.

-¿Edward Cullen? – dijimos mi mejor amiga y yo al mismo tiempo y nos miramos confundidas.

Pensé con esfuerzo el nombre, quizas lo conocía, y no me acordaba de él.

-¿Lo conoces? – me pregunto Alice.

-Creo que no. No recuerdo su nombre.

-Veamos las fotos, quizas te acuerdes.

Busqué el album de fotos de perfil pero solo podia ver la principal, porque todavia no habia confirmado la solicitud. Era una imagen de la entrada de Forks… ¡FORKS, EDWARD!

-¡Alice! – grité -ya lo recordé, es Edward, el hijo de mi padrino, Carlisle. Hace años que no hablo con ellos.

-Oh, pues entonces, confirma la solicitud, tu padrino debe estar con Edward –sugirió Alice.

Lo hice sin pensarlo de nuevo y segundos despues pude ver todo el perfil de facebook de Edward. Fui directo a sus fotos, para ver si encontraba alguna de él y Carlisle.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo es? -preguntó mi amiga.

-Dejame pensar… Ojos claros, cabello castaño claro, muy parecido al bronce, creo.

-Entonces, debe ser él –señaló Alice.

Un joven de sonrisa perfecta, ojos verdes y cabello despeinado llamaba mi atención de los demas chicos, con quien estaba en la foto.

-Si, eso creo. Esta muy cambiado – Opiné.

-A cambiado te refieres a que esta muy bueno – adivinó.

-Vamos, Alice. Es el hijo de mi padrino, no podría pensar de esa manera.

-Bella, hermana, deja de ser tan inocente, tienes 16 años. Además no son parientes ni nada por el estilo.

Carlisle no era mi tio ni nada parecido, solo era muy buen amigo de mi papá, Charlie. Por lo tanto Edward y yo no estabamos emparentados.

-Si, tienes razón. –Admití.

-Oye, mira, está conectadó, hablale ¡hablale! – insistió Ali.

-Primero, baja un cambio que no hay porque entusiasmarse.

Lo busque entre mis contactos conectados para hablarle, pero antes apareció una ventanita al costado.

Edward Cullen: Hola, Bella. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-¡Te hablo! ¡Te hablo! – gritaba Alice a mi lado.

-¡Ya calmate, Alice! –le grité, ella se encogió de hombros y solo me miró con una cara de cachorrito.

-Vamos, Bella. Es muy lindo, me entusiasma que se hablaran de nuevo. Ahora, contéstale.

-Rara -susurré.

-Te escuché.

Bella Swan: ¿Cómo estas, Edward? Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti.

Edward Cullen: Muy bien, por suerte. Me alegra retomar el contacto.

Bella Swan: ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres? Los extraño muchisimo.

Edward Cullen: Se encuentran bien. Mi padre ayer me dijo que te buscara en Facebook, porque el no entiende mucho, y pensó que quizas te encontraría. Él quiere llamarte mañana, por tu cumpleaños.

Bella Swan: Oh, claro. Dale mi numero de celular '-'

Edward Cullen: Se lo daré, mañana te llamará.

Bella Swan: Ok… Cuentame, ¿Cómo van tus cosas?

Edward Cullen: Tranquilo, aquí en el pueblo. Deseando que llegue el año que viene.

Bella Swan: ¿Entras a la universidad el proximo año?

Edward Cullen: Si, en Phoenix.

Alice me golpeó con el codo rapidamente, mirandome y sonriendo efusivamente.

Bella Swan: ¿De verdad? Yo estoy en Phoenix viviendo con mis padres.

Edward Cullen: Oh, sería genial que nos vieramos de nuevo.

Alice gritó fuertemente a mi lado.

Bella Swan: Estaria genial, "Eddie" …

Edward Cullen: Bella, te acuerdas que nunca me gustó que me llamaran asi, ¿no?

Bella Swan: Como olvidarlo, Edward, Jajaja.

Edward Cullen: Estoy viendo tus fotos Bells, no puedo creer todo lo que has crecido. Estas preciosa.

-Oh, Bella, te dijo que estabas preciosa.

-Sh, Alice -le calle sintiendo como el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas.

Bella Swan: Gracias , tu te ves bien también... Me tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga, Ed. Hablamos pronto, adios.

Edward Cullen: Mañana te llamamos, adios Belli.

Rapidamente cerré mi Facebook y me recosté en mi cama.

-Bells, ¿porqué le has dicho que te ibas si no vamos a ningun lado? -pregunto mi amiga mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

-Es solo que ya no sabia de que hablar.

Nos quedamos calladas unos minutos antes de que mi compañera rompiera el silencio.

-Se que suena loco, ya que acaban de retomar el contacto y no se ven hace años, pero algo en mi dice que esto es un nuevo comienzo -musitó Al a mi lado.

La miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, pero no le dije nada. Esa era Alice y sus ocurrencias...

_**Hola lectores... Aqui estoy, publicando algo. PROMETO ESTA VEZ QUE NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR, es solo que en las otras no sabia de que escribir. Esta será totalmente interesante creanme. Es real, solo que con nombres diferentes jaja. Lean, opinen ... **_

_**mordiscooooos**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Ei, Bells, tienes una nueva solicitud de amistad – Me señaló Alice.

-Oh, no la había visto –le contesté.

Clickee con el mouse donde me aparecia la solicitud y la ventana abrió.

-¿Edward Cullen? – dijimos mi mejor amiga y yo al mismo tiempo y nos miramos confundidas.

Pensé con esfuerzo el nombre, quizas lo conocía, y no me acordaba de él.

-¿Lo conoces? – me pregunto Alice.

-Creo que no. No recuerdo su nombre.

-Veamos las fotos, quizas te acuerdes.

Busqué el album de fotos de perfil pero solo podia ver la principal, porque todavia no habia confirmado la solicitud. Era una imagen de la entrada de Forks… ¡FORKS, EDWARD!

-¡Alice! – grité -ya lo recordé, es Edward, el hijo de mi padrino, Carlisle. Hace años que no hablo con ellos.

-Oh, pues entonces, confirma la solicitud, tu padrino debe estar con Edward –sugirió Alice.

Lo hice sin pensarlo de nuevo y segundos despues pude ver todo el perfil de facebook de Edward. Fui directo a sus fotos, para ver si encontraba alguna de él y Carlisle.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo es? -preguntó mi amiga.

-Dejame pensar… Ojos claros, cabello castaño claro, muy parecido al bronce, creo.

-Entonces, debe ser él –señaló Alice.

Un joven de sonrisa perfecta, ojos verdes y cabello despeinado llamaba mi atención de los demas chicos, con quien estaba en la foto.

-Si, eso creo. Esta muy cambiado – Opiné.

-A cambiado te refieres a que esta muy bueno – adivinó.

-Vamos, Alice. Es el hijo de mi padrino, no podría pensar de esa manera.

-Bella, hermana, deja de ser tan inocente, tienes 16 años. Además no son parientes ni nada por el estilo.

Carlisle no era mi tio ni nada parecido, solo era muy buen amigo de mi papá, Charlie. Por lo tanto Edward y yo no estabamos emparentados.

-Si, tienes razón. –Admití.

-Oye, mira, está conectadó, hablale ¡hablale! – insistió Ali.

-Primero, baja un cambio que no hay porque entusiasmarse.

Lo busque entre mis contactos conectados para hablarle, pero antes apareció una ventanita al costado.

Edward Cullen: Hola, Bella. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-¡Te hablo! ¡Te hablo! – gritaba Alice a mi lado.

-¡Ya calmate, Alice! –le grité, ella se encogió de hombros y solo me miró con una cara de cachorrito.

-Vamos, Bella. Es muy lindo, me entusiasma que se hablaran de nuevo. Ahora, contéstale.

-Rara -susurré.

-Te escuché.

Bella Swan: ¿Cómo estas, Edward? Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti.

Edward Cullen: Muy bien, por suerte. Me alegra retomar el contacto.

Bella Swan: ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres? Los extraño muchisimo.

Edward Cullen: Se encuentran bien. Mi padre ayer me dijo que te buscara en Facebook, porque el no entiende mucho, y pensó que quizas te encontraría. Él quiere llamarte mañana, por tu cumpleaños.

Bella Swan: Oh, claro. Dale mi numero de celular '-'

Edward Cullen: Se lo daré, mañana te llamará.

Bella Swan: Ok… Cuentame, ¿Cómo van tus cosas?

Edward Cullen: Tranquilo, aquí en el pueblo. Deseando que llegue el año que viene.

Bella Swan: ¿Entras a la universidad el proximo año?

Edward Cullen: Si, en Phoenix.

Alice me golpeó con el codo rapidamente, mirandome y sonriendo efusivamente.

Bella Swan: ¿De verdad? Yo estoy en Phoenix viviendo con mis padres.

Edward Cullen: Oh, sería genial que nos vieramos de nuevo.

Alice gritó fuertemente a mi lado.

Bella Swan: Estaria genial, "Eddie" …

Edward Cullen: Bella, te acuerdas que nunca me gustó que me llamaran asi, ¿no?

Bella Swan: Como olvidarlo, Edward, Jajaja.

Edward Cullen: Estoy viendo tus fotos Bells, no puedo creer todo lo que has crecido. Estas preciosa.

-Oh, Bella, te dijo que estabas preciosa.

-Sh, Alice -le calle sintiendo como el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas.

Bella Swan: Gracias , tu te ves bien también... Me tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga, Ed. Hablamos pronto, adios.

Edward Cullen: Mañana te llamamos, adios Belli.

Rapidamente cerré mi Facebook y me recosté en mi cama.

-Bells, ¿porqué le has dicho que te ibas si no vamos a ningun lado? -pregunto mi amiga mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

-Es solo que ya no sabia de que hablar.

Nos quedamos calladas unos minutos antes de que mi compañera rompiera el silencio.

-Se que suena loco, ya que acaban de retomar el contacto y no se ven hace años, pero algo en mi dice que esto es un nuevo comienzo -musitó Al a mi lado.

La miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, pero no le dije nada. Esa era Alice y sus ocurrencias...

_**Hola lectores... Aqui estoy, publicando algo. PROMETO ESTA VEZ QUE NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR, es solo que en las otras no sabia de que escribir. Esta será totalmente interesante creanme. Es real, solo que con nombres diferentes jaja. Lean, opinen ... **_

_**mordiscooooos**_


End file.
